Starclan's new prophecy
by FaNtAsTiC wRiTeRs
Summary: Lionblaze is thrilled when he is finally becomes a father to four healthy kits, but the celebration is cut short when Jayfeather delivers a chilling prophecy that could spell the death for one of kits.


Prolouge

The blue-furred she-cat made her way down the rocky slope where her tortoise-shell friend sat, entranced in a pool of water below her. She must have been there for at least a moon, and had begun to worry the other starry warriors. Quietly the blue cat spoke. "Spottedleaf? Are you all right?"

Her friend jumped at the sound of her voice, but never took her eyes off the small, clear pool. "No. No, I'm not all right... Bluestar... change is coming. It's... troubling."

Bluestar looked worriedly at her friend. "Should I do something? Tell Firestar maybe? Or the medicine cats?"

Spottedleaf quickly shook her head. "For now, this only involves Thunderclan. Only tell Jayfeather...I..." her friend sighed, shaking her head in worry.

Bluestar cocked her head to one side, knowing that her friend had a lot more on her mind. "Is there anything else you need to tell me?" she looked at her friend's clouded eyes, and for the first time she took them off the tiny, starry pool. "Yes. Tell Jayfeather that Starclan can not stop what is coming."

Bluestar stood, her blood running cold. " Spottedleaf...before I go, may I look into the pool?"

Spottedleaf hesitated for a minute, but reluctantly stepped back from the pool. "If you must see, I will let you. But remember that we can't do a thing to stop what you see. This is above the Stars." As soon as her friend finished, Bluestar took a cautious glance into the clear water. What she saw made her heart skip a beat. She slowly turned to her friend, meeting her concerned gaze. "We're in trouble aren't we?"

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Lionblaze shot out of the nursery den, panic flowing through his whole body. Cinderheart's kits were coming and he had to find his brother. "Jayfeather! Jayfeather! Has anyone seen my brother!" Mousefur silently pointed to the elder's den, where he must be helping Purdy. He quickly nodded in thanks and sped of to find him. He burst into the elder's den and was relieved to Jayfeather standing right there; he wasted no time getting his attention. "Jayfeather! Cinderheart's kits are coming! Quick! Follow me! She really needs you now!" Jayfeather turned to follow his brother out to the nursery where Daisy and Ferncloud were looming over the convulsing gray queen.

Lionblaze wasted no time to push past Jayfeather to meet the face of his mate. "Cinderheart? My love, are you ok? Please..."

She weakly turned to him and mewed silently. "Don't worry... I.. I'll be fine."

Jayfeather interrupted the two with an urgent look on his face. "Give her some room, Lionblaze. Please go sit in the entrance. Now Daisy, go get some wet moss and Ferncloud... grab that stick in the corner." The two she-cats did as they were told and reluctantly so did Lionblaze. "Now, Cinderheart," Jayfeather soothed, "bite down on the stick real hard when you feel pain." Cinderheart nodded.

Meanwhile Lionblazes mind raced. _what if I lose her? What if... Could Starclan really happen? After Hollyleaf... _He shook his head. Everything would be fine. He craned his neck to see what was happening, but all he could see was the strained face of his mate.

"Ok Cinderheart, your doing just fine. Ferncloud, give her some water." Jayfeather carefully kneaded the already exhausted queens belly to help, but suddenly froze and turned to his brother. "Oh Starclan... your going to get ALOT of kits Lionblaze!" Then his face hardened. "This could mean trouble."

Lionblaze suddenly felt a rock drop in his stomach. He felt afraid for Cinderheart. Against his brother's wishes, he crept up to his mate again and what he saw made his heart beat fast. Cinderheart was nearly unconscious and breathing hard. The two queens were fighting to get her some water as her belly rippled.

"Wait, I think a kit is coming!" Jayfeather meowed. Lionblaze lifted his head as he watched a large ripple path through his mate, resulting in a small bundle on the moss. Instinctively, he obtained the kit and began to ferociously lick it. It was a she-cat, a strong one too, judging by the way it fought his rough tongue. She was a creamy brown with a white muzzle and white that ran down her belly. Lionblaze gave her one last affectionate lick before placing her by her mother.

Next he looked back at Jayfeather, who wore a worried look. "Stay with me, Cinderheart." This made Lionblaze revisit his fear, but it quickly vanished as a second kit was born. As he cleaned this one, he realized it was a tom with a sandy colored pelt and orange stripes. _He looks just like me... _He, again, passed the clean kit to its tired mother. Instantly he was passed another kitten, which was a pure-white she-cat with shocking blue eyes. He carefully cleaned her and set her beside her littermates.

Suddenly Cinderheart yowled out in pain, bringing Lionblaze to her side. "This is the trouble I meant," Jayfeather explained. "they can't all be generally easy. One, at least, is either trouble for the queen to have or unhealthy... maybe both. I will see what I can do." Lionblaze heard the sound of the stick in her mouth break, and her squeak in pain. He noticed several small ripples run through her body, but no kit plopped onto the moss this time. " Jayfeather! What's wrong with her?"

The golden toms brother continued to work on Cinderheart, but wore a helpless look on is face. " Lionblaze, I'm doing all i can, I- Oh!" Lionblazes mate let out a loud yowl, and the forth and final kit fell down onto the moss. But even at the distance, he knew something was wrong. Horribly wrong. ''Oh no...Lionblaze, this kit isn't breathing" Jayfeather began to press its chest, and work restlessly to get it to breathe. After a few heart beats, he turned sadly to Lionblaze"...I believe he was born dead...I'm so-"

Lionblaze shot up, and grabbed the kit with his large paws. "No! This kit will NOT DIE!" Lionblaze roughly tore off his wolf-pelted sons sac off, clearing his nose and mouth with extra care. But nothing worked; he still wasn't breathing. Lionblaze began whimpering. "I'm sorry Cinderheart! I'm sorry!" He continued to lick his lifeless son, trying to warm him up. That is when he saw the strangest thing he ever had. A orange, black, and white spotted she-cat touched him with her nose and said, "That is all we needed to hear..." Jayfeather exchanged a bewildered gaze as the cat disappeared and Lionblazes son make a weird hiss-like sound as he began to breathe.

"He lives! Cinderheart! Four healthy kits!"

Cinderheart slowly opened her eyes, strength seeming to come back to her. "I love you..." she whispered. Lionblaze set the kit with the rest and curled up beside his mate as Jayfeather and the others left the den.

"So, Cinderheart," Lionblaze inquired, "what should we name them? I was thinking to make the little white she-kit Moonkit."

She purred in delight. "That is a very beautiful name. I had a name in mind." He nodded for his mate to continue. "I think we should name the one with the wolf-like pelt Wolfkit. Is that a good name for him?"

Lionblaze responded, "Yes. Yes, my sweet." Lionblaze looked down at the heap of suckling kits. He noticed one of the kits that had the sandy fur and orange stripes and felt he thought of a good name. "What about the other tom? Maybe Thistlekit?" His mate agreed. "What about the creamy brown she-cat with the white muzzle that goes to her belly? What should her name be?"

Cinderhearts face hardened. "Leafkit."

Immediately Lionblaze went in an uproar. "NO! Not after that savage _mange-pelt." _he became quieter on the last words so he couldn't be heard, but he still hissed angrily.

Cinderheart looked at her mate in shock. "You're lucky to have been the kit of such an honorable cat!" Lionblaze snorted. "Lionblaze! She made the hard choice to_ give you up _because no one could take her place! How dare you judge her!"

"Fine." Lionblaze breathed.

"And you MUST treat them all equally!"

'Of course," Lionblaze said softly, "I have nothing against my own kits. It's Leafpool I hate." Lionblaze turned to walk out the den to leave his mate in peace. "I'm sorry, Cinderheart. I know I may not be that good of a mate..."

"I know your stressed." Cinderheart soothed, "You know... the prophecy. Maybe you should take a walk."

He nodded and quietly crept across camp when Jayfeather caught his eye. He was sitting at the entrance to his den flicking his tail summoning his brother.

Lionblaze quickly bounded over to him, "What is it?"

"Come with me..." Jayfeather said absentmindedly, leading his brother to the back of the den where the herbs were stored. After Jayfeather checked to make sure no one could hear them, he began to speak. "There is... a prophecy."

Lionblaze suspiciously hissed. "_What did it say_?"

Jayfeather met his brother's eyes. "'First there was three and now with them are four, part of the same bloodline once more. All them are special, each with their own destiny. Some will be good, some will be bad, one may die at another cat's hand.'"

Lionblaze had it. "Why me? Why my bloodline? My kin? How could Starclan be such fox hearts? I just want my kits to be REGULAR WARRIORS! I didn't want them to end up like me!"

His brother slid by his side to comfort, but only brought more bad news. "There's something else. You can't tell them or Cinderheart."

"No!" Lionblaze disagreed. "My mate and her kits deserve to know!"

"When the time is right!" Jayfeather corrected. "They will know in time. A time will come when CInderheart should know. You'll realize it when it happens. I'm sure Starclan will speak to the kits when they're ready. Starclan has a plan for all of us... they always do."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked! This is our second story on fan fiction! Remember to favorite and review. New chapters soon!<strong>


End file.
